


Dream Team

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Harry decides he can be one too, Harry decides to have some fun on stage, Louis is always a menace on stage, M/M, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing he's been called "distant on stage" Harry decides to have some fun at the next show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet little one-shot based on my tumblr post [Here](http://lou-are-my-sunshinexx.tumblr.com/post/127461874813/lou-are-my-sunshinexx-lokey-waiting-for-the-day)

Harry heard the water of the shower turn on in the adjoining bathroom. He sighed and leaned back against the pillows of the king sized bed, reaching to the nightstand and grabbing his phone. Louis always took long showers after shows. And normally Harry would join him, but he was too tired and his back was a little sore from his fall a few nights prior. Louis would need a tire iron to separate Harry from the mattress.

Harry didn’t want to go to sleep just yet though. He wanted to wait for Louis to get out of the shower and then have a few kisses before bed. Kisses before bed was very important in both their minds. So Harry would just have to stay awake. He took to scrolling through Twitter on his phone before growing bored of Twitter and opening up his Tumblr app. It was his and Louis’ little secret - one of their many, many, many little secrets. But they had a Tumblr account that they both shared. It was fun to use to check-in on the fandom and see what their fans were thinking and were up to. And they were always so amazed by how alert and aware their fans were. There were lots of posts about tonight’s show. Many pictures and gifs. Harry smiled. Until he got to one particular post.

It was a post made by someone who had been at the show, filling in their followers and whoever else about what had taken place. Harry’s brows knitted together as he read, “Lilo was on fire tonight...running around and chasing and having fun. Niall shone as bright as the sun. Lots of laughter from him. And Harry was, as always, cool and professional. Distant.”

Harry reread that sentence numerous times. His stomach knotted each time. That wasn’t really fair. He wasn’t cool and professional and he sure as hell wasn’t distant. He just needed to be a bit more controlled than the other boys. Management had wanted to switch up their images a bit. Last year, it was Louis who had been calm and cool and more reserved when it came to interactions on stage. Now, that was Harry’s role. And he really hated it. He did. He wanted to be up there having fun and messing about with the rest of the boys. And he had started being more flouncy and provocative on stage in hopes of making up for his lack of interacting but he supposed it hadn’t worked. People were noticing. People were calling him “distant.”

That particular post already had three hundred and twelve notes. Harry frowned. That just wasn’t going to do. Louis had for years pushed at Management. Harry decided then and there that he was going to give it a try as well.

The water shut off and Harry put his phone back on the nightstand. For now though, there were cuddles and kisses to be had with his boy.

\--

Three days later was their next show. Harry maintained his usual cool-as-a-cucumber exterior. But internally, he was plotting. He needed to do something to show the world - to show their fans - that he wasn’t distant. Not at all. They didn’t see how he could be outside of the public eye - the pillow fights with Niall, wrestling with Liam over the Wii controls. Tickle fights with Louis. Harry was very much involved and just as animated and fun as the other boys. He wanted everyone to see that.

Half-way through the show, Louis began his usual antics. They always kept numerous water bottles on stage for their throats. And Louis had recently taken to pouring water on anyone and anything that crossed his path. Not that long ago, he and Liam had had a huge, all-out battle with Powerade that had left everyone wet and sticky. Harry kept singing his parts, kept maintaining his distance from the rest of the boys. He had years and years of training not to let the public see the effects Louis had on him. Harry didn’t even crack a smile as Louis poured water down the back of Niall’s t-shirt. But Harry was watching.

Louis was scampering all over the stage like the mischievous little imp that he was. And Harry thought back to the times when they were younger when he and Louis were referred to as The Dream Team because of the pranks they’d pull on the other boys. He could have fun. He really could. Harry needed to remind their fans of that. And then the idea came to him. It was a sneaky little idea. And Harry had to bite back the smile that threatened to give him away.

For three more songs, Harry kept very calm and very cool. He still did his provocative dancing and grinding on stage and pretending the mic stand was a stripper pole. But he kept his distance from the other boys. He didn’t bat a lash when Louis ran about soaking Liam. Finally, right after Girl Almighty, Harry walked very calmly and coolly across the stage to the amp where his own water bottle was sitting unopened. There was a lull and Liam was talking to the crowd, thanking them. Louis was nodding along to what Liam was saying and then they started in on the next song. It went - Liam’s solo, Louis’ solo, and then Harry’s. Harry had a bit of time. He stood at the amp, opening the water bottle and pretending to fiddle with the cap for a bit. Then, he walked over to his mic stand. To get to his mic stand, he had to pass Louis.

Now then, Harry was wary about this bit. But there were plenty of times Louis had done the exact same thing to Liam during Liam’s solos. So Harry figured why the hell not, right? Besides, his boy deserved a bit of payback.

Harry very coolly walked behind Niall and Liam. When he got to Louis, Louis was belting out his part of the song. Harry lifted his hand that held the water bottle up high over Louis’ head and then with one sudden flick of his wrist, the bottle turned upside down and the water showed down onto Louis.

Louis’ eyes bulged and he sputtered in shock. Harry kept very calmly, very coolly walking to his mic stand. He tossed the bottle aside, clapsed his hands behind his back, and leaned forward into the mic to belt out his solo. Louis was staring the whole time - wide-eyed and sputtery. Liam and Niall were practically choking on their laughter. Harry smirked as he finished his solo. _Distant my ass._

After their song finished, Harry went back to get an actual real drink from a new bottle of water. Louis followed close on his heels while Liam and Niall made jokes about Irish jigs.

“What the fuck was that?” Louis asked, nudging Harry’s foot with his own as Harry handed him a bottle of Evian. Louis frowned, but took the bottle anyway and lifted it to his lips, taking a sip.

“The other night I saw a post online saying that I was too distant from the rest of you. It made me sound cold and like I wasn’t a part of this band really. And I just wanted to show the fans that I am very much a part of this and that I can still have just as much fun as you can.”

Louis shook his head hard, water droplets flying everywhere, “You’re a little shit, you know that, right?”

“I get it from you,” Harry grinned, nudging Louis’ shoe with his boot before walking back over to his corner of the stage.

Best Song Ever was always the last song of the show. It was during that song that everyone usually ran around and just played and goofed off and had fun with each other before scurrying off the stage for the night. They wanted to leave their fans with something fun and special every night. Fireworks would shoot out. The boys would be so hyper it was almost like they were high - high off the adrenaline. And it was always so, so much fun.

That night, Best Song Ever was going loud and strong as always. Louis and Liam had somehow managed to find huge bottles of Powerade and began splashing them onto each other. As Louis scurried around on stage, he ran behind Harry and wrapped one very strong arm around Harry’s waist.

“This is for earlier,” he whispered into his boy’s ear as he pulled the collar of Harry’s t-shirt back, then dunked the entire bottle down Harry’s back. Harry shrieked. Louis giggled and scurried off to tackle Liam.

\--

“Haz,” Louis’ voice was very small. They were laying in bed together, spooning. Harry was the little spoon as always, slotted against Louis’ tiny frame as Louis played with his curls gently.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Do you really feel like you aren’t a part of us?” Louis asked, his voice gentle and careful.

Harry took a sharp breath, “Sometimes. I hate how Management wants to keep me from you guys. I know this whole thing is to let you shine so you can get your name out there. But...what I read the other night...it made me seem like some boring extra wheel or something. I have so much with you guys - on and offstage - and I just wanted to show our fans...show them that I’m still me. Still…”

“...a goofy little shit?” Louis asked, fingernail brushing against the spot between Harry’s ribs. Harry squirmed in Louis’ arms.

“Well...yeah,” he said, “I want them to see that we’re still us.”

“I know it’s hard, baby,” Louis held Harry a little tighter, “I was there last year. But things are so much better this year than last year. They are letting us be together slowly more and more. And you know this is all leading up to good things very soon, right baby?”

“I know,” Harry sighed, “I do. It’s just...hard.”

“I know, darling. Hey, Liam has the brill idea to request silly string for the next show. Wants an all-out silly string war during BSE. Want in on that action?”

Harry’s face lit up. He rolled over to face Louis, a huge grin on his face, “Of course!”

“Sick! It’ll be you and me against Li and Neil. We can totally take ‘em out, babe!”

“The Dream Team,” Harry beamed.

Louis brushed a curl from Harry’s face, “Always, love.”


End file.
